transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Quickmix (TF2017)
Quickmix from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Quickmix is an absent-minded chemist whose demeanor is nearly as volatile as the chemicals he works with. He is accomplished in his trade, and is readily capable of devising new compounds and ways of combating the Decepticons, but his impatience and absent-mindedness often results in unfinished projects and experiments. He has a short temper and his Autobot allies make sure to give him a wide berth because of it. After all, the dude works with chemicals. Quickmix is a Double Targetmaster, and is partnered with the Nebulans Boomer and Ricochet. History Arc 3 During the war on Cybertron, the city where Quickmix lived came under attack by Scorponok's crew of Decepticons and was destroyed. Quickmix and numerous other captives were being marched to the smelting pools when Fortress Maximus's band of Autobots attacked, driving off their Decepticon captors. Quickmix joined Maximus's group and was one of the first Autobots to volunteer to join Maximus when he declared his intent to leave the war-torn Cybertron behind and try to live in peace. However, the native creatures of their newfound home, Nebulos, were suspicious of his warlike race. While Fortress Maximus and a few others surrendered their heads to achieve peace, Quickmix and the rest of the Autobots surrendered their weapons as a sign of goodwill. |Ring of Hate| The headless Autobots were kept under surveillance by the Nebulans, while Quickmix's group of weaponless Autobots retreated to the forest, where they began construction of their headquarters. |Broken Glass| The arrival of the Decepticons was almost beneficial for the Autobots, as it compelled the Autobots and Nebulans to work together by binary bonding into integrated Headmaster pairings. After Scorponok and his army made a deal with the unscrupulous Lord Zarak and became Headmasters themselves, though, they were able to use Zarak's connections and Mindwipe's hypnotic power to turn public Nebulan sentiment against the Autobots. Quickmix and many of his fellow warriors were still weaponless, and now leaderless after Fortress Maximus and the Headmasters were captured by Zarak's crew. Luckily, some Nebulans still believed in Maximus's partner, Peer Galen, and had themselves bio-mechanically engineered to transform into weapons that would replace those the Autobots lost. In defending the Nursery botanical gardens, Quickmix first combined with his Nebulan partners Boomer & Ricochet as an Autobot Targetmaster. Unfortunately, this mission ended in disaster; though the Autobots proved more than a match for their opponents, their battle was simply too destructive, and left The Nursery in ruins. Shortly thereafter, the Autobots chose to abandon Nebulos rather than allow the war to continue raging over an innocent new world. |Brothers in Armor| After leaving Nebulos, Quickmix and the crew of Steelhaven followed an Autobot distress call to the planet called Earth. During the long journey, they had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. Him, Boomer, and Ricochet were a bit unsettled by the new war-like outlook of their leader, Galen, but he insisted he was merely changing to fit the circumstances they had been dealt. A battle between the Autobot and Decepticon Headmasters proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. |Trial by Fire| Along with the other Targetmasters, Quickmix went on to participate in a failed attack on the Decepticons' island headquarters. |The Desert Island of Space| He later watched Blaster and Grimlock fight it out over Autobot leadership on the moon, but the duel was interrupted by a full-scale Decepticon assault on everyone present. |Totaled| Trivia *Blain Fairman reprises his role as Quickmix. Changes *Boomer, Quickmix, and Ricochet didn't apear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries, Trial by Fire!, The Desert Island of Space!, or Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots